Corazones Rotos
by andre-chan
Summary: Todo se desmorona de un segundo a otro, y ya no queda rastros de la niña que solías ser , y que mejor que mostrarlo que ir a la junta de tus amigas después de 10 años y encontrarte con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas lectores les traigo un fic que me ha esto rondando en la cabeza asi que decidí publicarlo que lo disfruten :3

 **Capítulo l**

El love live había acabado y con ello faltaba muy poco para la graduación de las chicas de tercero, por lo que las demás disfrutaban al máximo el poco tiempo que quedaba.

En el tiempo que hubo entre prácticas, salidas y diversión también se formaron parejas entre las musas, estas eran Nozomi y Eli ( las chicas nunca se sorprendieron al saber que eran parejas ya que eran muy obvias) , Kotori y Umi ( las reacciones de Umi lo hacían demasiado obvio) y finalmente Nico y Maki ( eso sí que fue toda una noticia). Todo era felicidad entre las chicas y la unión entre ellas era muy estrecha por lo que las cosas estaban mejor que nunca.

 **Pov. Nico**

"Listo!" digo al verme en el espejo de mi habitación, salgo y me despido de mi familia para ir rumbo al instituto. La verdad es que no tolero levantarme temprano pero ya con la graduación tan cerca quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo posible con el grupo, en especial con mi querida pelirroja. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de dos figuras atrás mío hasta que….

AAAAAAAA- grito a todo pulmón cuando dos manos se posicionan en mis pechos, y se muy bien quien hace semejante locura- Que mierda haces tan temprano !

Jajajaja eso te pasa por poner una cara tan pervertida a esta hora de la mañana Nicocchi- dice la vaca de Nozomi , y con ello me sonrojo- de seguro estabas pensando en como hacerle cosas ecchi a Maki- y me sonrojo más - tenía razón eh

Es mentira! No estaba pensando en eso! - le digo enojada y le doy un golpe en su hombro

Auch! Elicchi ! Nicocchi se puso agresiva- dice fingiendo dolor

Ustedes sí que tienen mucha energía por la mañana, Nozomi no deberías molestar tan temprano a Nico y Nico no debes golpear a Nozomi ,entendieron?- dice con autoridad la rusa a ambas

Si - dijimos al mismo tiempo con la cabeza baja

Bien, entonces vamos partiendo - dijo seriamente Eli, estoy segura que se puso celosa ya que siempre cuando Nozomi hace su famoso Washi washi a las demás se pone a la defensiva y llega a dar miedo.

Ya pusiste celosa a tu novia - le digo en susurro a Nozomi

Jejeje no crees que se ve tierna cuando se pone así- dice en susurro , y yo quedo sorprendida , pero al fin al cabo nunca la entendiendo.

Las clases iniciaron, en nuestro caso eran solo charlas sobre nuestro futuro, aún así me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento así que deje de escuchar. Al rato después tocan la campana avisando el término de la jornada,así que salí disparada al salón del club para ver inmediatamente a mi tomate-chan.

Todavía recuerdo cuando me confesé, estaba muy nerviosa esperando una respuesta,hasta que me dijo que no estaba del todo segura, admito que eso me deprimió bastante, pero después me dijo que sentía algo por mi pero tenía sus dudas y que cuando lo supiera me lo diría , eso me recobró las esperanzas pero no quería ilusionarme del todo así que le dije que la esperaría. Pasaron los días y supimos que Umi y Kotori estaban saliendo , después de eso pasaron dos días y Maki-chan me cito para decirme que aceptaría salir conmigo , recuerdo que la abraze muy fuerte y se me escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, pienso que fue la reacción positiva que tuvieron las chicas con el anuncio , la que la motivó a darme una buena respuesta. Después de todo ese asunto empezamos a salir todos los días después de clases como también los fines de semana , obviamente seguimos teniendo discusiones pero lo arreglamos conversando y con alguno que otro cariñitos. Pero ahora confieso que las cosas andan un poco extraño, últimamente encuentro que Maki-chan anda muy distante , como si quisiera tener lo menos contacto físico conmigo , pienso que puede ser el asunto mi graduación , así que no le digo nada , lo mejor sería decirle muy pronto que me voy a quedar en esta ciudad estudiando gastronomía para estar juntas y no nos vamos a separar como ella piensa, así que con eso en mente llego a la sala del grupo.

Holaaa a todas- digo al momento de abrir la puerta y me doy cuenta que no hay nadie más - mmm que impuntualidad, como siempre soy la primera - dicho eso me siento y empiezo a leer una revista de idols. Minutos más tarde llegan las de segundo año ,nos saludamos y al rato llegan las demás.

…...bueno entonces esa es la historia de mi pan….. alguien me está haciendo caso?- dice enojada Honoka , obviamente nadie la estaba escuchando, ya que todas estaban en sus asuntos, el NozoEli se coqueteaban como si no hubiera mañana, el RinPana mmm bueno ellas simplemente conversaban animadamente, algo me dicen que son parejas , Kotori en un momento a otro abrazó a Umi y esta inmediatamente se sonrojó , de pronto siento una mano entrelazada con la mía al voltearme veo a Maki-chan mirando de frente evitando verme.

Tsundere - pensé y una sonrisa tonta sale de mis labios.

La reunión terminó y con ello las demás salieron, cuando Maki-chan estaba por irse la sujete por la manga de su camisa.

Ehmm Maki-chan quieres pasar el rato conmigo?- le digo nerviosa por su respuesta

Lo siento Nico-chan pero tengo que tarea en la biblioteca- dice Maki-chan apenada, al de decir eso momento mi cara cambio a una de desilusión- pero el sábado podemos salir a donde quieras, no es como si me importara- dice sonrojada y con su actitud tsundere de siempre , me puse feliz en un segundo así que le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces el sábado vas a tener el honor de tener una cita con la gran Nico- digo con orgullo

Si, claro nos vemos entonces- y sale de la habitación.

Obviamente la espere en la salida del instituto hasta que me doy cuenta que eran las 6, siendo la hora del cierre de la biblioteca pero no había rastro de Maki-chan por lo que supuse que fue al salón de música. Con eso en mente voy en camino hacia allá.

" Tiene que estar feliz por tener una novia tan dedicada como yo " al acercarme a la ventana del salón la vi en todo su resplandor tocando una bella melodía que a apenas podía escuchar al estar afuera, quedé embobada viendo a mi linda novia , el sonido se detuvo y estuve apunto de abrir la puerta hasta que divisé al otro lado otra figura que resultó ser Umi. No esperaba que estuviera ella, pero al instante concluí que pueden estar ensayando en secreto, una nueva canción para la graduación por lo que sonreí al instante.

"Dios! estas chicas no descansan" dije con los ojos cerrados y cuando los volví abrir, quedé en shock

Umi y Maki se estaban besando.

Con esto se termina el primer capítulo de este fic lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero tengo que seguir trabajando, lamento mi redacción pero ese ha sido mi gran problema xD prometo mejorar . Le digo de antemano que mi waifu es Nico, así que no la haría sufrir innecesariamente :3 era parte del trama del fic , actualizaré semanalmente y espero sus comentarios y consejos . Nos vemos :P


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa ! Muchas gracias por los comentarios , en realidad mi idea no es hacer sufrir a Nico ni a Kotori , no quiero adelantar nada pero les aseguro que después habrá muchos cambios. Les dejo el nuevo capítulo

Pov Nico

Me encontraba en mi habitación encerrada para que nadie de mi familia me viera en ese estado,me costaba dar crédito a lo que mis ojos acababan de ver, mi novia y una de mis amiga, traicionando no solo a mí sino también a otra persona, sencillamente no lo podía creer.

Lo único bueno es que era viernes por lo que podía llorar sin parar y sin verles las caras al par de traidoras, me consolaba un poco, pero a quien engañaba, yo seguía enamorada de Maki-chan y por un par de minutos quería creer que todo fue producto de mi imaginación o un malentendido, pero no, no podía hacerme la tonta, sabía muy bien que era real.

Me quiero morir- decía bajoneada y sin energía.

Mientras estaba en mi cama en posición fetal, escuché un ringtone, obviamente era mi celular, y sabía muy bien quién estaba llamando, ya que puse una canción característica para ese número, era Maki. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de contestar y mucho menos a ella, pero de todas formas no podía ignorar.

Hola- respondo en tono neutro

Hola Nico-chan, como estas?- " pésimo imbécil" pensé, se le notaba muy alegre en su tono de voz lo que me dio mucha más rabia.

….Bien y tu?- la verdad es que si no terminaba rápido la llamada , iba a empezar a reclamarle por teléfono y la realidad prefería que fuera de frente.

Muy bien, me desocupe mas temprano de lo que pensé,para así tener el fin de semana para las dos…. Qué te parece que si te vienes a mi casa a pasar el rato?- dijo con tono esperanzador, no sabía porque me lo preguntaba, si estaba Umi…. De pronto…. Me acordaba de algo… Umi tenía un viaje familiar y volvía el domingo en la tarde….. todo encajaba y unas ganas de gritarle a Maki surgía en lo profundo de mi alma,pero logré tranquilizarme respirando profundamente.

No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Hasta luego- dispuesta a colgar, escuche la voz de Maki y volví a ponerme el celular en mi oído.

Te pasa algo Nico-chan? Te noto algo extraña- dice desconcertada la muy cínica, hice un ejercicio de respiración para no echarle la bronca.

Estoy bien, solo que no tengo tiempo este fin de semana así que nos vemos en la escuela- y sin despedirme le corté. Apague el celular y me puse a pensar que haré el lunes.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso mañana era la graduación, nunca les dije a las demás sobre lo que vi ni mucho menos a Kotori, pero esta vez era yo la que mantenía una distancia de Maki ella siempre fruncía el ceño o se extrañaba, pero nunca me preguntó sobre mi comportamiento, el amor que sentía por Maki se convirtió en una mezcla de dolor e irá,pero sabía muy bien que aún la amaba. La relación de Umi y Kotori seguía igual, sentía una sensación de asco por la letrista del grupo, como era capaz de engañar a alguien tan amable como a nuestra modista. Pero el dia de la verdad llegó de la peor forma.

Honoka propuso ir a la cafetería donde trabaja Kotori para hacer una especie de despedida a Eli, Nozomi y a mi, a todas les pareció una buena idea por lo que fuimos- aunque en realidad yo no tenía muchas ganas- una vez sentadas, ordenamos y nos pusimos a conversar.

Chicas!- alzó la voz Honoka.

Honoka! No debes gritar en público, es de mala educación- dijo Umi enojada

Ehh.. pero si tú también estás gritando- dice inocente Honoka,las demás se pusieron a reír y Umi se sonrojó al darse cuenta que era verdad, Kotori le dio unas palmadas tranquilizadora a su novia, "pobre Kotori" pensé, en el rabillo del ojo pude ver un deje de celos en Maki, "pobre de mí" pensé esta vez.

Entonces qué nos quieres decir, Honoka?-Pregunta Eli.

Aaaa sii! Invite a unas conocidas nuestras- dice alegre Honoka, después de esa declaración escuchamos el timbre de la entrada y efectivamente eran conocidas, era A-RISE.

Buenas tardes a todas- dice solemne Tsubasa-san- muchas gracias por invitarnos.

Todas saludamos al mismo tiempo.

Que bien! Que pudieron venir, sientense y pues ….. a celebrar!- dijo alegre como siempre Honoka.

Después de eso, todas conversaron entre todas, menos yo, ni sabiendo que estaba delante de unas idols como A-RISE podía estar alegre, no podía entender como Maki y Umi podían engañarnos vilmente con su relación a escondidas, o en qué momento empezó todo. De pronto imágenes me saltaron en la mente, esos días que se quedaban hasta tarde "ideando" la letra y la música…. Esas miradas que se daban en las prácticas… y todo se aclaró… cuando me declaré a Maki la vi muy insegura…. Y me aceptó una vez después de que Kotori y Umi declararon estar en una relación…. Yo solo fui su segunda opción, la opción para darle celos a Umi. La rabia me estaba consumiendo y por un segundo pude ver a Nozomi que me miraba preocupada.

Pequeño diablillo estás muy callada, pasa algo?.. estás preocupada por lo que harás después de la graduación?- pregunta Anju, siempre me causaba risa y alegría por el apodo que me dieron, pero ahora ni una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

Es verdad nya! Hace mucho que te veo extraña Nico-chan, si es porque nos vamos a separar no te preocupes siempre estaremos juntas nya- dice con alegría Rin.

Yo sola las miro y una sonrisa llena de tristeza es lo único que aparece, "lo siento chicas no pude controlarme, perdóname Kotori por lo que haré".

Me levanto de la silla.

Efectivamente estoy pensando en lo que haré, pero ya lo tengo decidido… son dos cosas- miro a cada una, todas esperando lo que diré.

La primera, me iré de la ciudad para estudiar- todas quedaron sorprendidas,y mucho más Maki quien no lo esperaba.

De qué hablas Nico, en el formulario que rellenaste el mes pasado pusiste que estudiarías gastronomía aquí- dice Eli.

Tienes razón, pero hay algo que me hizo cambiar- digo sería

Y qué sería eso Nico-chan! Se supone que estamos juntas- dice enojada Maki.

A eso iba, y esto te involucra a ti Nishikino- dije con una voz grave a la compositora, y todas se sorprendieron aún más por la forma que llamé a mi "novia" e incluso ella.

Hace un tiempo atrás mi vida estaba marchando de lo mejor, tenía amigas, mi mamá ascendió en el trabajo, pude conocer a mi grupo de idols favorito, habíamos ganado el love live y para mejorar las cosas- miro a Maki- la chica que me gustaba acepto salir conmigo, todo estaba saliendo bien… pero supongo que no todo era perfecto como yo creía - cambio mi mirada hacia Umi - vi algo que me descolocó totalmente….-hago una pausa y ahora mi mirada se centra en todas, con una sonrisa continuo- mi querida novia…... besandose con la honrada y decente Umi Sonoda ni más ni menos en la sala de música- terminé de decir.

Todas quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y un un silencio sepulcral llegó en esa mesa.

d-de qué hablas Nico-chan…. Como c-crees que las dos haríamos algo como e-eso- dice nerviosa Maki y negando lo imposible.

Exacto.. yo nunca pensé que harían semejante cosa hasta que lo vi… pero en realidad si uno lo pensaba bien era algo obvio,o como me explicas que cuando supimos que Umi y Kotori eran novias de un día a otro aceptaras sin dudar mis sentimientos, o cuando preferías quedarte con Umi por las tardes en vez de estar conmigo o también de un día a otro te interesaba el tiro de arco, o mejor como te pones celosa cuando Kotori abraza a Umi…. ¡Acaso de verdad piensa que soy tan imbécil para no deducir todas esas situaciones!? ¡Por quién me toman ustedes dos!- grite enojada y frustrada.

Todas se quedaron calladas mirándose, dirigí mi vista a la segunda afectada, Kotori tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que no pude ver su rostro en ese momento. Las culpables tenían una cara de culpa y de impotencia, así es como yo quería que estuvieran.

Yo lo siento Nico-chan,de verdad lo lamento mucho- decía Maki al borde de las lágrimas.

El daño ya está hecho…eso si….. te haré un último regalo, para que veas lo buena persona que soy… yo Nico Yazawa...…. Te dejo libre para que puedas hacer lo que quieras con tu querida arquera...- mi vista va hacia a Umi quien tenía las manos cubriendo su cara- y a ti Umi solo te digo que de todas las personas, eres la más patética e hipócrita que he conocido en mi vida- miro a todas especialmente a Kotori- lamento Kotori por hacerte daño, pero no podía guardar esto que me carcomía, eres libre de tomar una decisión… me largo- dicho esto me voy.

No se lo que hará Kotori, solo espero que tomé el camino que la lleve a ser feliz, aunque signifique que sea el más largo y difícil.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas ! Les prometí una actualización por semana y aquí está el siguiente capítulo!, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me alegra cada opinión que recibo :3! Espero que les guste :D

Pov Kotori

Siempre me he considerado una persona simple, alguien que se puede maravillar por las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Nunca he sido conflictiva, una prueba de ello, es la excelente relación que tengo con mi familia y con mi gran grupo de amigas,que tuve el placer de conocer, en resumen todo iba bien, una familia unida, amigas que me querían, pudimos ganar una ardua competencia, y para rematar mi felicidad…. Mi amiga Umi, la que se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, había aceptado mis sentimientos, la felicidad que sentí era indescriptible… no había duda, era la persona más feliz en ese momento , nada podía salir mal….. o eso es que yo creía.

Recuerdo que Nico había estado muy extraña los últimos días, pocas palabras salían de su boca , todas estábamos preocupadas , había estado como zombie. Hasta que el día en que nos juntamos todas, ella se paró y empezó a exclamar cosas de Maki y Umi que al principio no entendía, o mejor dicho no quería entenderlas, yo solo atiné en agachar la cabeza, me encontraba en un estado de shock sin saber que hacer ni pensar, hasta que escuché como se había largado Nico y luego de eso Eli y Nozomi gritaron su nombre y fueron detrás suyo.

Las demás que estaban en la mesa se quedaron en completo silencio, yo levanté el rostro y pude ver como estaban las chicas, Rin y Hanayo quienes estaban situadas delante mío en la mesa se miraban extrañadas, al lado de ellas estaba Maki quien seguía sollozando, luego estaban las chicas de A-rise que estaban incómodas por lo sucedido, a mi derecha está Umi quien estaba con las manos en su rostro maldiciendo en susurros y finalmente al lado de Umi estaba Honoka quien me miraba preocupada. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, quería creer que todo era una broma para mi, que de repente aparecería Nico diciendo "te engañamos" y todas me verian y se reirían y se volvería a llenar de felicidad… pero sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando era verdad…. Porque también tuve mis sospechas, solo que quise hacerme la desentendida. Luego mi mirada va hacia el borde de la mesa " que sea solo una pesadilla" pensé.

K-Kotori- escucho una voz temerosa que sin ver de dónde provenía, para mi era inconfundible, alce mi cabeza y vi a Umi mirándome apenada- yo n-no se q-que decir….Yo lo-

Umi dime que nada de esto es verdad, yo confío en ti, yo te creeré solo en lo que tú digas- le dije esperanzada de que nada de esto era verdad, tenía ese anhelo. Pero al ver su rostro… sus ojos… solo reflejaban una cosa…. Arrepentimiento- no puede ser- quería llorar.

Kotori de verdad que lo lamento mucho- decía Umi al borde del llanto.

Porque….. Dime…...Dime porque, porque! Me aceptaste! De verdad que no entiendo! - dije gritando y parándome, sin importar que la gente estuviera mirando o que era mi lugar de trabajo.

Yo.. no quería hacerte daño, eres mi amiga de toda la vida…. No quería herirte- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, yo pensé que podía ser solo un juego entre ella y Maki, que en realidad a la que amaba era a mi.

Y piensas que esto no es herirme?!,esto es mucho peor que rechazarme….. como no pensaste eso?!- dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón en la mano, pero tenía una última pregunta…. Aunque en el fondo… ya sabía la respuesta- Umi…. Tú amas a Maki?

K-Kotori

Responde Umi! Mirándome a los ojos - digo entrando ya en una crisis.

Lo siento Kotori… la respuesta es si, yo estoy enamorada de Maki- me dice mirándome con sinceridad y rompiendo en mil pedazos mi corazón, solo pude sujetarme de la mesa para no caerme.

Eres una desgraciada…. Ustedes dos son unas desgraciadas!, No se los voy a perdonar! Escucharon!... No se los voy a perdonar… Tu!- apunté a Maki- eres la peor amiga que alguien puede tener! - Maki no sabia que hacer, finalmente rompió en llanto- y tú!- apunté a Umi- siempre te jactas de ser la más decente de todas…. Pero ahora, te digo que eres la más indecente de todas…. Eso te lo aseguro! - Umi quedó en shock es seguro que no esperaba, algo así proviniendo de mi. Me muevo para salir de aquel lugar,pero sin antes de decir unas últimas palabras- espero que sean felices, como también quisiera nunca volver a ver sus caras. Hasta nunca- y corrí.

Kotori! Kotori! Kotori!- escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre, me detuve y me gire….. era Honoka- que… bueno…. Que….. te ….. Alcance…- decía agitada Honoka , no me di cuenta que había corrido mucho.

Porque estás aquí?- dije algo sorprendida.

Como porque? Tú eres mi amiga, obviamente que debía estar contigo- dice Honoka ya recuperada de tanto correr. No podía más y rompí en llanto, por lo que Honoka me abraza- suelta todo Kotori, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti- me dice cariñosamente, de verdad que se lo agradezco.

Yo no lo puedo creer Honoka! Como pudieron hacer tanto daño a mi y a Nico!- dije gritando y llorando de agonía.

Yo no lo sé Kotori, no lo se-

Después de eso Honoka me llevó a mi casa consolando e intentando animarme, ella siempre ha sido atenta conmigo, es una buena amiga , estoy segura que la persona que esté con ella será muy afortunado o afortunada. Solo espero que esté dolor desaparezca y yo pueda volver a sonreír como antes….. solo espero volver a ser feliz.

Pov Nico

-Departamento de la familia Yazawa-

Diganme porque demonios me siguieron hasta aquí- digo enojada.

Aunque quieras echarnos, sabes que no nos iremos- dice Nozomi en su modo maternal.

Nozomi tiene razón, no te vamos a dejar sola- dijo Eli.

Muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero quiero estar sola- digo enojada.

Después de eso, pasaron unos minutos pero Nozomi y Eli todavía seguían paradas, yo me había sentado en el sofá, ellas al parecer no tenían planes de irse, lo que me daba mucha más rabia.

Qué demonios esperan! Maldición vayanse!- suelto enojada y frustrada. Nozomi me miraba tranquilamente mientras Eli se asustó un poco por el grito.

Ya sabes que no nos iremos, porque se muy bien que no quieres estar sola Nicocchi- dice Nozomi con firmeza- estoy segura que quieres desahogarte.

Que quieren? Ya lo dije todo!- digo alzando la voz y con lágrimas apunto de salir- quieren que les diga de nuevo como vi a Maki y Umi besándose de lo más bien en la sala de música!?... O mejor!... Como estaban jugando a mis espalda y las de Kotori!...O mucho mejor…lo imbécil que fui en no darme cuenta!- no me di cuenta que me había arrodillado en el suelo llorando, y mucho menos,como Nozomi y Eli fueron a consolandome. Nose cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero cuando ya no me quedaban lágrimas, me aparte de ambas y las miro.

Pero era algo obvio no?, Umi es mucho más bonita…. Un mejor cuerpo, actitudes de alguien que solo va a conocer triunfos, y para rematar las cosas viene de una buena familia como la de Maki…. Ambas hacen una linda pareja… en cambio yo no teng-

No digas más!, Umi es Umi y Nicocchi es Nicocchi, no puedes compararte con nadie! Tú eres una persona maravillosa y si Maki no pudo verlo, pues que lastima por ella, porque allá fuera habrá más de una que sí lo verá… eso te lo puedo asegurar- miro sorprendida a Nozomi,ella me sonríe, luego miro a Eli que también me sonríe ambas de forma reconfortante. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía buenas amigas y que no sabría qué hacer si ellas no hubieran estado conmigo.

No se lo que pasará más adelante, pero de alguna forma avanzare y esto se convertirá solo en un recuerdo.

Y aquí terminamos la primera etapa del fic! Luego veremos a las chicas ya adultas, y con nuevos problemas, si se dieron cuenta no he profundizado mucho el NozoEli ni en el RinPana pero no se preocupen que tendrán una relevancia en el fic :3….. nos vemos la próxima semana :D


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! Tenemos una nueva actualización de nuestra teleserie xD quiero agradecer por sus comentarios que me dan ánimos para seguir , lamento la demora pero me extendieron la jornada laboral :S pero esta historia la seguiré hasta el final :3.

10 años después

En un edificio departamental ubicado en el centro de la ciudad y de apariencia lujosa, en el piso más alto de aquel edificio, en una de las habitaciones ,se podía apreciar un desorden ,y mucha ropa tirada en cualquier lado, se podía ver dos siluetas en la cama de la gran habitación, dos chicas que estaban sintiendo el calor dentro de su cuerpo , estaban en el mejor momento hasta que el sonido de un celular hizo eco en la habitación.

Mmm…es.. mimm… mi celular- decía una pelinegra acostada en la cama.

Pues deja que suene, nosotras estamos en el mejor momento o no?- dijo seductoramente la otra figura que estaba encima de la pelinegra.

Mmm en eso tienes razón - dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa, luego de eso volvieron a lo suyo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y una pelinegra que apenas pudo dormir por el apasionado momento, despierta para ir al baño ,luego de un momento sale y ve su celular, acordándose de que había sonado hace unas horas y al revisarlo lee que tiene un mensaje en un antiguo grupo de WhatsApp que pensaba que estaba extinto.

Nozomi : chicas , Eli y yo tenemos pensado hacer una celebración para nuestro décimo aniversario , así que las invitamos mañana a nuestro hogar a celebrar. Esperamos que todas asistan. Las esperamos!

Pd : la que no asista le espera un washi washi Max Supreme ;3

Después de ese mensaje, revisó que todas confirmaron su asistencia , se detuvo en dos particularmente en dos personas que escribieron y una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Interesante, no me queda otra que confirmar mi presencia en la reunión- dicho eso escribió en el grupo- listo! - vio a la chica que dormía junto con ella - ahora me tengo que ir antes que despierte- se empezó a vestir y a tomar sus cosas hasta que vio una billetera que supuso que era de la otra mujer vio que había mucho dinero- no creo que le moleste si le saco un poco- dicho esto saca algunos billetes y se lo mete en el bolsillo para luego salir de aquel lugar.

En un local de la ciudad

¡YA ES LA CUARTA VEZ EN ESTE MES QUE LLEGAS TARDE! ¿ACASO NO PIENSAS EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS?- Exclamó con enojo el dueño del local de comida rápida.

Aish, ya cállate anciano, solo llegue un poco pasado de la hora de ingreso, no es como si hubiera no llegado toda la tarde- dijo de la forma más relajada posible la pelinegra, mientras el señor se masajeaba la sien.

¡¿ENTONCES DEBO AGRADECERTE?!...ya no puedo más contigo, no me dejas otra opción, que decir estas últimas palabras… ¡NICO YAZAWA ESTAS DESPEDIDA!- gritó el señor indicando con su dedo la puerta del local.

Así que me estas echando eh... Está bien no tengo problema con eso, pero no olvides que gracias a mi este negocio surgió o te olvidas que desde que llegué los clientes se multiplicaron y las ventas se elevaron como nunca, y como buen empresario pudiste subir los precios sin escrúpulo…. Así que veremos cómo le va a tu negocio, bye bye besitos - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de largarse, no sin antes escuchar los gritos del señor ante esa declaración. 

Pov. Nico 

Camine por las calles de aquella ciudad sin preocupación alguna, como si lo que pasó no hubiera sucedido. Desde que llegué a esta nueva ciudad tuve un gran cambio tanto físico como psicólogo, ya no parecía una niña de primaria, todo lo contrario ahora sí que me veía como una adulta, crecí aproximadamente uno 11 cm más, ahora uso el pelo suelto (ahora me llega un poco más arriba de la cintura), y ahora tengo mucho más pecho ( en realidad solo fueron 3 cm) , con todo eso realmente me ha ido muy bien con las mujeres , por lo que no me podría quejar con la vida que llevo. Al principio fue difícil, estaba sola y extrañaba mucho a mi familia, pero pasando el tiempo fui teniendo más confianza en mí misma, obviamente conservando la comunicación con la familia, lo que sí, perdí totalmente contacto con las chicas, así que borre todos los números que tenía en mi celular, cuando decidí cambiarme de ciudad tome la determinación de no tener ningún tipo de comunicación con ellas, sé que fue algo inmaduro pero realmente me sentía traicionada y no tuve mucho tiempo de meditar, ahora que estoy más relajada y pienso que no fue la mejor de las decisiones, lo bueno es que las chicas no me borraron y me pudieron mandar ese mensaje, realmente estoy considerando ir a la reunión.

Cuando estaba por entrar al departamento, llega una señora que rápidamente

identifique como la casera de aquel complejo departamental.

Señorita Yazawa creo que ya sabe por qué estoy aquí- dice la señora.  
Para desearme buenos días me imagino- digo con burla.

No se haga la graciosa, usted me debe dos meses de arriendo… hasta el momento he hecho la vista gorda porque gracias a usted, he tenido más arrendatarios que antes especialmente mujeres pero aun así necesito el dinero del arriendo de este departamento- dice de forma educada la casera.

Mmm tiene razón….- en ese preciso instante una idea se asomó en mi cerebro, era la mejor opción que podía hacer en estos momentos- en unos días me pagaran mi finiquito, por lo que tendré dinero para pagarle y así terminar la deuda que tengo con usted… como también finalizar mi contrato con el arriendo- digo con determinación.

¿Se va?... Quiero aclararle que no la estoy echando- dice con sorpresa.  
Lo sé, pero creo que es hora de volver a mis raíces- dije con una sonrisa y con la mente en otro mundo- así que realmente fue un gusto contar con su ayuda. 

El gusto es el mío, muchas gracias por ayudarme en el negocio, su presencia aquí me ayudó bastante- dice con amabilidad.  
Hasta luego- abrazo la señora.

Entro a mi departamento y de inmediato guardo todas mis cosas en mi bolso, no son muchas cosas solo ropa y mis útiles de aseo, lo demás venía con el departamento por lo que no me demore mucho en terminar de ordenar. Veo por última vez el departamento que tanto me acogió y cierro la puerta. 

Realmente no sé si hago bien en ir a la reunión, se muy bien que estarán dos personas que me prometí nunca más volver a ver, pero sinceramente ya no me interesa tanto como antes , en verdad extraño a las chicas por lo que quiero ir. Subo al avión que me llevara a mi destino y me pongo los audífonos para luego dormir sin dejar de pensar en cómo estarán las chicas.

Pov Maki

¡Listo!... ¡Umi!- llamó a su novia.

¿Ya estamos listas?- pregunta Umi , para luego verme con sorpresa- wow… estas hermosa Maki- dice para luego abrazarme.

No exageres- digo con una sonrisa y le correspondió el abrazo.

No exagero te ves muy bien, ahora vayamos con las chicas - Umi me suelta y toma las llaves del auto, yo tomo mi chaqueta y me dispongo a salir.

Mi vida con Umi se puede definir como perfecta, mis padres y sus padres aceptaron con facilidad nuestra relación, muy al contrario que cuando estuve con Nico-chan, en esa relación mis padres se opusieron rotundamente. Se muy bien que es porque Umi viene de una familia de prestigio, y sé también que hice las cosas mal con Nico, por lo que espero que algún día me perdone.

Ya llegamos - dijo Umi para luego salir del auto.

Espere unos segundo para dar un suspiro y salgo del auto.

Vamos- le digo a Umi para tomar su mano ella me sonríe y nos encaminamos.

Al frente de la puerta, toque el timbre y unos segundo se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, la puerta se abrió para dar con una mujer rubia alta de ojos de color azul.

¡Chicas!.. que bueno que llegan- dice Eli con una sonrisa- pasen- se hizo un lado para que pasemos.

Con permiso- dijimos Umi y yo.

Cuando entramos pudimos apreciar el hogar de Nozomi y Eli , era simple pero bastante espaciosa para solicitar dos personas por lo que pude calcular que nosotras nueves vamos a caber muy bien.

Siéntense y pónganse cómodas iré por algo de vino- dicho eso nos dispusimos a sentar mientras Eli se fue a la cocina poco tiempo volvió con una bandeja y con tres copas.

Espero que les guste es un vino que compramos para esta ocasión- dice Eli con una sonrisa.

Tomamos el primer sirvo y estuvo exquisito- es realmente bueno… a todo esto ¿dónde está Nozomi?- y como si la hubiera invocado, Nozomi bajo la escalera.

Ara.. ya llegaron las primeras invitadas mucho gusto Umi y Maki- con una sonrisa Nozomi se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazo a cada una.

Buenas noches Nozomi y muchas gracias por la invitación- tomó la palabra mi novia.

Muchas gracias a ustedes por venir.. vengan hablemos mientras tanto.

Nos sentamos las cuatro y empezamos hablar de muchas cosas, habrán pasado unos 25 minutos cuando se escuchó el timbre, Nozomi fue quien se paró para recibir a las demás invitadas quien eran Rin Hanayo y Honoka.

Todas nos saludamos como hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y era verdad después de lo que pasó en aquel lugar en el que trabajaba Kotori nunca nos volvimos a ver, y ahora es como si nada hubiera pasado. Reíamos como adolescente con cada cosa que nos acordábamos de aquellos tiempos en la escuela…. Hasta que tocaron el timbre.

Honoka se ofreció para abrir la puerta, estábamos expectantes de saber quién era sabíamos que las únicas que faltaban era Nico y Kotori , las más afectadas de todo lo sucedido.

¡NO PUEDE SER!- se escuchó el grito de Honoka , luego de eso solo se escuchaba como Honoka hablaba con la persona tras la puerta, de repente entró corriendo a la sala donde estábamos todas y nos miró con una sonrisa.

¡Chicas!... Con ustedes la Nico 2.0 - y entra una mujer de pelo negro largo, alta con ropa casual. No lo podía creerlo era Nico, estaba totalmente diferente…. Estaba realmente hermosa…. Podía sentir mi corazón latir más rápido.

Eso ha sido todo por hoy ,pero las cosas se pondrán cada vez más emocionante, lamento la demora por lo que intentaré actualizar cada semana :S espero que el Capitulo les haya gustado. Nos vemos :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas eh vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, sé que no tengo perdón ante tal demora pero tuve un bloqueo: S en realidad este capítulo lo tengo desarrollando mucho tiempo pero me costó lagrima y sudores ordenar las ideas, pero les aseguro que no abandonare este fic! sin nada más que agregar les presento la actualización.**

Casi todas las chicas fueron a saludar a la recién llegada, muchas estaban felices y al mismo tiempo sorprendidas por el gran cambio que tuvo en todos estos años de ausencia, especialmente una pelirroja que no podía salir de su asombro, no entendía por qué su presencia le generaba un sinfín de sentimientos.

\- Chicas chicas…. No puedo entender si todas hablan al mismo tiempo- dice la pelinegra un poco abrumada por la atención recibida por partes de las chicas de la ex agrupación.

\- Estamos todas felices, de tu regreso Nicocchi- dijo con una sonrisa la "madre" de u´s.

\- Exacto, así es como propongo que estas reuniones se hagan más seguido!, eh dicho!- Dice la ex líder, todas se le quedaron viendo para luego estallar en risas. Extrañaban esa sensación de libertad y de relajación, lejos de todos los problemas que estaban atravesando.

La fiesta continúo y todas estaban reunidas en diferentes grupos conversando relajadamente, en particular estaba el dúo de Nico y Honoka conversando animadamente.

\- Dime Honoka, no he visto a Kotori en la reunión, ¿no vendrá?- Dice Nico con curiosidad-

Honoka que se estaba tomando su vaso, al escuchar la pregunta se atraganto un poco- ugh cof cof cof…. Kotori no pudo venir justo le tocaba un último desfile allá en el extranjero… pero me dijo que le faltaba poco para venirse a aquí- dice Honoka luego de recuperarse, Nico noto que el semblante de su amiga cambio mucho, algo estaba pasando.

\- Ya veo… tú y Kotori se hablan mucho o solo son conversaciones vagas?- estaba muy curiosa con la relación de esas dos, lo que paso hace años atrás tuvo que ser muy difícil para Honoka ambas eran sus amigas.

\- A decir verdad trato de tener la mayor cantidad de interacción pero por la distancia cada vez es más complicado y difícil- dice Honoka cada vez más triste. Nico al notar el cambio de humor de su amiga quiso cambiar el tema, pero algo se lo impidió, se dio cuenta que Honoka está más distante de Umi pero sigue muy cercana a Kotori… es como si….

\- Honoka, lamento ser directa pero…. ¿A ti te gusta Kotori?-

El rostro de Honoka se puso de un rojo intenso, nadie sabía ese secreto y nunca pensó que alguien que hace tiempo no veía se iba a dar cuenta tan rápido, ¿tan obvia era?

\- ¡Cómo crees Nico! , a-a m-mi n-n-no me gusta K-Kotori- la voz en Honoka la delataba a kilómetros la mentira.

Nico solo se le quedo mirando fijamente para que Honoka soltara toda la verdad, la ex-líder presa de los nervios no pudo ocultar más la verdad.

-Suspiro- está bien…. Me gusta Kotori pero te juro que cuando supe que estaba con Umi, no intente nada con ella- Nico solo pudo sentir sinceridad ante las palabras de su amiga.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo… pero supongo que ahora se te hace más difícil tener algún tipo de cercanía con ella, por lo de sus estudios en el extranjero- dijo Nico, ante tal declaración solo escucho el suspiro de su amiga.

\- ¿y tú?

\- ¿yo que?

\- Te veo muy tranquila…. Ya sabes no es fácil estar aquí después de lo sucedido.

 **Pov. Nico**

Honoka tenía razón, no era fácil ver a todas tus amigas y compañeras de agrupación, ver como todas han logrado sus metas, todas…. Menos yo.

\- Puede ser, pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo, cierto amiga Honoka-chan?- después de decirle eso, puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y le pellizque su mejilla derecha.

Ella intentaba zafando de mi agarre por lo que estuvo un buen rato intentándolo, pero al parecer le superaba en fuerza, ya que le era imposible soltarse.

\- ¡Ya suéltame!

\- No hasta que me digas que soy la mejor- las demás solo veían el espectáculo que estábamos haciendo, para luego reírse de la situación.

\- ¡Nunca!- intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse, pero le era imposible.

\- No te soltaré hasta que digas las palabras mágicas- le dije con una sonrisa, pude sentir como cada vez hacía menos fuerza, en un momento se arrodilló en el suelo cansada y respirando con dificultad.

\- T-t….tu…. ga…..gana…..ganas- me miró- eres…. La…. Mejor - y cayó de forma dramática.

Silencio.

\- ¡Y!... ¡La ganadora es!... ¡Nico!- dijo Rin alzando mi brazo hacia arriba, casi todas aplaudieron, era como volver en el pasado…un pasado que nunca más volverá.

Después del espectáculo que montamos, todas volvieron a lo suyo, Honoka quedó en el sofá durmiendo (no pudo soportar tanto alcohol). Decidí ir al patio a tomar aire fresco, hasta que sentí unos pasó acercándose hacia mí, sabía perfectamente quién era, así que no me molesté en darme vuelta.

\- Tanto tiempo…. Maki- dije dándole la espalda.

\- Si… mucho tiempo, casi no te reconocí, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo con mucha calma y algo más que no supe descifrar.

\- La última vez eh?, sí que montamos un show en el trabajo de Kotori- dije con una sonrisa melancólica, me di la vuelta para verla, ella tampoco se queda atrás, se dejó el pelo largo sujetado con un moño negro y había crecidos unos cuantos centímetros, se veía como toda una mujer- ni que hablar de lo que habrá pensado A-Rise de nosotras jajajaja- al terminar mi frase, pude ver que Maki dio un paso hacia mí, por lo que preferí hacer silencio.

\- Si, con respecto a eso…. Yo… te p-p-pid-d- Maki estaba completamente roja y visiblemente nerviosa, años atrás me hubiera burlado de ella, pero en estos momento solo suspire.

\- No sigas Maki, no es necesario que lo digas, el pasado es pasado nadie podrá cambiarlo, a pesar de que en su momento dolió como no tienes idea, ahora ya no soy esa Nico que andaba como mosca buscando tu absoluta atención, todo eso cambio a lo largo de los años- rápidamente se formó un ambiente pesado y silencioso, Maki tenía un conflicto interno al parecer ya que hacia muecas extrañas, así que se me ocurrió disminuir la tensión- ejem…. Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo ha estado tu vida?...-

Después de hacer esa pregunta, el ambiente cambio radicalmente, Maki me contaba cómo se convirtió en médica y todas las cosas que había hecho durante todo este tiempo, a veces yo daba unas pequeñas interrupciones, nos reíamos de algunas que otra cosa que recordábamos o alguno que otro suceso en sus vidas, lo más curioso es que en ningún momento me contaba sobre Umi, pero supongo que para ella no le era cómodo hablar de eso conmigo, sin embargo, de alguna forma se lo agradezco ya que el ambiente mejoro notablemente nada de disputas ni enojos, era como si fuéramos dos grandes amigas que se reencontraron tras años sin verse.

\- ¡Yo tampoco pude creerlo! Jajaja… era… jajajaj… lo jajajaja. Lo más pequeño que he visto jajajajaj- Maki al terminar su relato se sacaba las lágrimas acumuladas de tanto reírse

\- no sé cómo pudiste aguantarte, ¡yo me hubiera reído en la cara del paciente! – le dije, ambas nos miramos y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

\- Jajajajaja…. te creo, siempre fuiste muy arrebatada para tus cosas- Maki me miro con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar hacia el horizonte- hace tiempo que no me reía de esta manera, a veces aburre siempre ser tan seria- los ojos que me mostraban, no era de una mujer del todo feliz.

\- No me digas que hay problema en el paraíso-

\- No para nada…..con Umi estamos perfectamente bien-

\- No me refería exactamente a tu relación con Umi-

\- Eh?... y-yo… ehmm….

Yo la mire y me solté a reír, ella solo me veía entre roja y enojada

\- Jajajaja…. No me mires así Maki te acusaste sola- ya recuperándome de la situación, me la quede mirando y seriamente- no debes explicarme nada…. Bueno por lo visto Eli y Nozomi están llamando a todas- después de eso , tenía la intención de entrar hasta que sentí una mano sujetando, deteniendo mi andar-

\- Algún día serás capaz de perdonarme?- cuando me gire no pude ver su rostro, ya que estaba cabizbaja.

\- Talvez….- eso fue lo único que fui capaz de responderle en ese momento, luego me solté de su agarre y me fui para dentro para escuchar el discurso de las anfitrionas, unos segundos más tarde llega Maki para irse junto con Umi, quien la recibe con un abrazo, Maki le mostro una sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban una sensación de incomodidad.

\- Ejem….Buenos Chicas- empezó Eli con el discurso- primero que todo, agradecer a todas las presente por su asistencia, de verdad que ha sido una felicidad enorme poder verlas después de tanto tiempo- luego miro a Honoka que seguía durmiendo en el sofá- lástima que nuestra ex- líder sigue en otro mundo- todas nos pusimos a reír, ya cuando nos calmamos, Eli retomo sus palabras- jajajaja…. Bueno quisiera hacer un brindis por todos nosotras y por los 10 maravillas años de mi vida junto con la mujer más bella y encantadora de este mundo- miro a Nozomi quien estaba a su derecha y se dieron un corto beso, todas aplaudimos al ver aquel acto.

\- ¡Bueno que siga la fiesta!- todas seguimos en lo nuestro, hasta que las horas no se hicieron de esperar, por lo que decidimos dar por finalizada la fiesta, sin antes prometer hacer reuniones más seguidos.

Rin y Hanayo tomaron a Honoka para llevársela a su casa, ya que nunca más volvió a despertar, supuse que no era muy tolerante al alcohol, Maki y Umi se estaban despidiendo de la feliz pareja, hasta que me vieron, así que me las acerquen obviamente tenía que mostrar educación.

\- Que tengan un buen viaje a casa - les dije a ambas con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

\- Tú también Nico, nos vemos- Dijo Umi solemnemente, Maki solo me miro y se despidió con la mano.

\- ahh supongo que yo también me voy-

\- te quedas en la casa de tu madre?- preguntó Nozomi

\- mm si eso creo, aunque dudo que Cocoro me devuelva mi habitación, así que tendré que conformarme con el sofá- dije resignada a dormir incomoda, ambas se quedaron viéndose.

\- Y porque no te quedas a dormir en la pieza de invitados – dice la adivina.

\- No gracias, no quiero escuchar gritos que no me dejen dormir chicas- les dije con un tono de broma, las mire y aunque ambas me sonrieron si pude captar un deje de incomodidad entre ambas y mucho más en Eli, lo que me parecía muy extraño- pero creo que tomare la oferta, me quedare sin espalda si duermo en ese sofá- dicho eso, me llevaron a la habitación que estaba al frente al que le pertenecía a la pareja y se dispusieron a dejarme a solas.

Una vez estaba sola- espero poder dormir con esas dos – me puse el pijama que me pasaron y me acosté mirando al techo.

A la mañana siguiente, me había despertado más temprano de lo usual por lo que me quede un rato acostada mirando el techo " realmente dormí muy bien", hasta que me dispuse a levantarme, para empezar la mañana.

\- ¡Nicocchi! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me preguntaba una Nozomi recién saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en el cabello. Tengo que admitir que se veía bastante sexy, pero ese pensamiento se fue al instante al imaginarme degollada por una rusa, por lo que sacudí un poco la cabeza.

\- Ehmm…Buenos Días Nozomi, muy bien- dije con algo de dificultad-¿y tú?- me costaba no mirar los grandes pecho de mi amiga, pero sabía que si Eli se daba cuenta es capaz de cortarme en pedacitos.

\- Excelente, la ducha por la mañana puede ser la mejor forma de despejar tu mente- me dice de forma sería pero al instante la cambia por su sonrisa típica, algo que me desconcertó bastante , ya con la incomodidad que presentaron ambas cuando dije que no quería escuchar sonidos extraños en la noche y con lo que me dice ahora Nozomi, me hace entrever que algo está ocurriendo, pero por el momento lo dejaré pasar, a lo lejos escuchaba una especie de eco, hasta que vi a Nozomi quien se veía algo enojada por lo que preferí escucharla.

\- Nicocchi! Escúchame, hace un rato que te estaba llamando y tú seguías en tu mundo- Nozomi hizo un puchero y me miraba con enojo, lo que me causo ternura y risa.

\- No exageres…. Como sea, ¿puedo usar la ducha?- Nozomi se corrió a un lado dejándome la entrada libre por lo que supuse que era un "si", cuando estaba por entrar al baño, siento como unas manos me presionan mi pechos- AHH! ¿PORQUE FUE ESO?- dije enojada y volteándome a ella.

\- Eso fue por no escucharme… adiós- y se fue con una sonrisa burlesca…. típico de ella, suspire y me fui a bañar.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos quedamos un rato conversando entre las tres, recordando cosas del pasado, como también las cosas que han ocurrido en todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto, risas, añoranzas eran algunos de los sentimientos que aparecieron.

\- Ya chicas, sé que me quieren preguntar sobre cómo me sentí al ver a Maki y a Umi- les dije directamente, ambas se miraron entre ellas y luego me miraron con ojos de curioso.

\- Menos mal que te diste cuenta, pero si no quieres contar no te preocupes, te entendemos- Eli aunque me haya dicho eso, de lejos se notaba su cara de querer saber, Nozomi solo me veía con una sonrisa.

\- No me digas que sentiste cositas por dentro- me dijo con esa típica sonrisa, ante esa frase, solo significo mirarla fijamente.

\- No digas tonteras- me paro de la silla del comedor con rumbo a la puerta principal.

\- ¿vas a salir? – pregunta Eli.

\- Sí, tengo pensado recorrer un poco la ciudad… así las puedo dejar un rato a solas- mostré una sonrisa traviesa esperando alguna exclamación de vergüenza o algo parecida , pero solo recibí incomodas miradas….. efectivamente algo está pasando entre ambas, por lo que me prometí averiguar- bueno... hasta luego- y Salí del hogar.

Estuve más o menos como media hora caminando sin rumbo en particular, viendo lo que había en mi alrededor – obviamente aprovechando de mirar a las chicas que pasaban a mi lado- hasta que me acorde, de que muy cerca de donde estaba trabajando Honoka, así que aproveche de pasar el rato ahí.

Estuve caminando unos 10 minutos hasta que divisé el lugar, pude preciar que estaba muy diferente a como me acordaba, se veía que le estaba yendo muy bien, entré, y efectivamente el lugar era mucho más amplio y contaba con mesas para los clientes y degustaciones en platos, me sentí muy bien por mi amiga, estuve un rato observando el lugar hasta que una voz me saco de mi ensueño.

\- Disculpe, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- esa voz se me hace familiar. Cuando mire hacia atrás vi a una chica delgada, ojos de color celeste y pelo largo de un tono rojo opaco, me demore en averiguar de quien se trataba hasta que me di cuenta que era la hermana de Honoka, Yukiho- espera… Nico?- me dijo con cara de sorpresa.

\- Si, y tú eres Yukiho si no me equivoco- le sonreí ligeramente y ella asintió con la cabeza- vaya que has cambiado, no te reconocí a la primera-

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, estas mucho más alta y…. diferente- me miro sin salir de su asombro.

\- Jajaja es verdad…- después de eso conversamos un rato más, hasta que alguien se asomó hacia donde estábamos, era a quien estaba buscando- Honoka!

\- Nico!... sabía que era tu voz la que escuchaba!- dijo alegremente como es costumbre en ella- ven vamos hacia la cocina, yukiho que no se te olvide recepcionar las cajas que nos llegarán- vaya Honoka está toda una jefa…. Me sorprende.

\- Si, ya lo sé…. Nos vemos Nico fue un gusto- luego de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta para salir.

Luego de eso, seguí a Honoka hasta la cocina, tengo que decir que era un lugar bastante amplio con todo lo que uno podría imaginarse, de verdad que le está yendo muy bien al negocio familiar.

\- Siéntate- me ofreció Honoka y mi dispuse a sentarme en un banquillo junto a donde estaba preparando una mezcla, ella se giró a verme pero sin dejar de batir - me sorprende tu visita Nico , no pensé verte tan pronto jajajaja-

\- Y a mí me sorprende que te acuerdes de anoche con todo lo que tomaste jajajaja- ambas soltamos a reír.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes…. Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza - me dice mientras masajeaba su sien- y dime qué haces aquí?- me mira con curiosidad.

\- Pues anoche me quedé donde Eli y Nozomi , así que estaba recorriendo la zona hasta que me acordé que trabajas por estos lados… déjame decirte que el lugar a cambiado mucho- Honoka se me quedó mirando para luego asentir con la cabeza unas cuantas veces.

\- Siiii, no sabes cuánto costó para llegar a esto, pero al final los resultados fueron satisfactorios- me dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar….. pero Honoka- a miro seriamente para luego ella ponerse seria- no es lo único que a cambiado- hago una pausa- … tú hermana está bastante buena….crees que tenga opor-

\- No! Ni lo pienses- la cara enojada y sería de Honoka, no hacía más que hacerme reír.

\- Jajajajaja… era broma jajajajaja-

Seguimos conversando de la vida hasta que llego a un tema en particular

\- Y dime Nico que harás a partir de ahora

\- Mmmm…. la verdad es que no sé muy bien…. Lo primero sería buscar trabajo… ya sabes que vivir con mi madre no es opción a menos que me quede sin espalda por ese sillón duro…..- ahora que me estaba escuchando, mi vida no tenía mayores proyecciones a futuro.

\- Yo creo poder ayudarte en eso…. quiero mejorar el área de postres, por lo mismo, necesito alguien que se maneje, y ese alguien sé que eres tu… cocinas de maravilla Nico, por eso, no quiero que tu talento quede en el aire… te pagare bien, así que no te preocupes por eso- al principio pensé que estaba bromeando pero al parecer todo era en serio.

Tengo que admitir que escuchar los halagos de Honoka me hizo sentir bien, pero nunca había pensado en trabajar haciendo algo así…. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco pensé que terminaría trabajando en la comida rápida….

\- Sé que es repentino y tal vez quieras pensar sobre el tema… te daré el tiempo que sea necesario para que lo pienses- todo el tiempo Honoka estuvo seria pero luego de finalizar me dedico su típica sonrisa- así que te estaré esperando-

\- …. Vaya no sé qué decirte Honoka…. Pero no soy mucho de pensar así que acepto!- le puse mi mano- obviamente que acepto… no solo por el dinero…. Si no por mi amiga-

Honoka miro mi mano y luego miro hacia a mí, luego sonrió y estrecho su mano.

\- Tenemos un trato-

Estuvimos todo el resto de la tarde planificando, cada una teníamos nuestras ideas, me quedaba sorprendida escuchando a Honoka, es como si lo hubiera pensado durante años e imaginando todos los escenarios posibles.

\- Vaya! Sí que lo tenías todo visto, Honoka- y realmente fue así, Honoka no paraba de hablar sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer, yo en realidad me iba a dedicar a ejecutar más que a idear.

\- Jejejeje…. La verdad es que hace tiempo quería hacerlo… pero me faltaba la persona perfecta para el puesto y obviamente de confianza…. Asi que llegaste en el momento justo!- le dedique a una sonrisa, era bonito escuchar que para alguien tu presencia es importante.

\- Ya veo…. Muchas cosas han cambiado y algunas parejas siguen igual de unidas como el EliNozo , el UmiMaki y la pareja de siempre RinPana jajajajaja- mire a Honoka que tenía una cara extraña.

\- RinPana?

\- Por supuesto, esas dos a estas alturas me imagino que tienen hasta el matrimonio planeado, con lo cercana que eran y son.

\- Nico creo que estas equivocada… ellas dos… no están juntas

\- Que?... imposible, de todas las parejas eran las que menos problemas tenían…. Tuvieron alguna disputa? Ya sabes todas las parejas tiene sus pro-

\- Nico, ellas dos nunca han estado juntas como parejas

\- Me estas bromeando cierto?

\- Para nada… de echo…

\- de echo que- me estaba impacientando, necesitaba saber.

\- Rin tiene pareja… un chico que conoció en su club de atletismo… se ve un buen hombre

\- Es broma cierto?…. Rin? La misma Rin del Nya?

\- Si aunque ya no dice nya jajajja..

\- Es que… no lo puedo creer… me hubiera imaginado más a rin con una chica- "con Hanayo"- que con un chico…. Sin ofender.

\- Créeme…. Todas quedamos sorprendidas…. Y ahora que lo pienso Hanayo se veía bastante afectada… pero sabes cómo es ella no le gusta preocuparnos.

\- Mmm me imagino…. Vaya me has dejado sin palabra… así que la únicas parejas del grupo son EliNozo…. Y el UmiMaki…..

\- Si…

\- Y espero que pronto este el HonoKoto jajajaja.

\- Q-Que!?... d-de que h-a-ablas Nico!.

\- Jajajajajajajja…. Estas rojísima jjajajja.

\- Mentira!.

\- Jajajaja dime que no lo has pensado.

\- …. Te odio.

\- Jajajajajaja.

Después nos quedamos un rato conversando para luego despedirme de mi amiga Honoka, no sin antes con un pastel de regalo de mi ahora socia, por lo que me fui directo a la casa de mis amigas.

Después de compartir el delicioso pastel con Eli y Nozomi, les hable de la idea de Honoka estuvieron muy de acuerdo y felices por mí, también aprovecharon de preguntarme si quisiera quedarme con ellas en la pieza de huéspedes, lo que obviamente me negué al principio, pero al pensarlo, tampoco tenía dinero en estos momento para arrendar un lugar, por lo que les dije que estaba de acuerdo con la condición de que les pagaría un arriendo.

 **Pov. Maki**

Me encontraba en mi despacho revisando algunos documentos de un paciente, cuando suena mi celular, era Umi. Conversamos sobre unas cosas y me invito a almorzar en un lugar para compartir un rato.

Si tuviera que describir mi relación con Umi seria Tranquila y relajada, no hemos tenido grandes discusiones ni conflictos entre nosotras pero admito que hay momentos que me siento cansada a su alrededor, como si de alguna forma me faltara algo importante, nuestras familias no lo tomaron mal (como ocurrió cuando anuncie mi relación con Nico-chan), por ello nuestra relación ha durado hasta el día de hoy.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y partí al lugar del encuentro con Umi. Cuando llegue al restaurante estuve viendo alrededor buscándola, hasta que la pude divisar por lo que me fui acercando.

\- Hola Umi- nos saludamos con un abrazo y luego procedí a sentarme. Umi ya había ordenado el menú por lo que minutos después llego nuestros platos.

\- Y ¿Cómo estuvo la mañana en el hospital?-

\- Todo normal, ¿y en la editorial?-

\- Un poco estresante, hace poco tuve una reunión, tengo que entregar lo más pronto posible el borrador del nuevo capítulo, así que presiento algunas noches en vela- respondió Umi, se le veía un poco cansada por lo que trate de animarla.

\- Creo que lo que necesitas es tomarte un descanso hace poco les entregaste un capítulo, deben saber que la inspiración no viene de la nada- le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Gracias Maki, siempre me apoyas- me sonríe para luego tomar mi mano que se encontraba encima de la mesa, nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundo hasta que suena nuestros teléfonos.

Ambas revisamos nuestros celulares para ver un mensaje de Honoka en el grupo de whatsapp.

Honoka: Chicas! Hoy tenemos una junta no falten! Es para dar una gran noticia de Nico y de mi así que no falten!

Nico: oye genio, se te olvido decir el lugar

Honoka: ups verdad :P el lugar es donde trabajo :D!

Nozomi: y la hora?

Nico: ya me estoy arrepintiendo de todo esto

Honoka: no seas mala Nico D: ya verás que resultara bien… A las 19:00 hrs así que sean puntuales! Habrá comida :3

Todas empezaron confirmar su asistencia…Me pregunto que será la noticia que nos darán Nico y Honoka….

\- Vaya al parecer la llegada de Nico le está haciendo muy bien a Honoka la veo más feliz- dice Umi con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte con tono de preocupación.

\- Talvez anunciaran que tienen una relación , me imagino- dice Umi con simpleza

\- N-no creo, es decir estamos hablando de Nico-chan y de Honoka-

\- Por lo mismo, serian una buena pareja, ¿ no crees?

\- " Por supuesto que no"- eso creo-

Luego de eso procedimos a terminar nuestros almuerzos y dispusimos a pagar para irnos, de alguna forma no me pude sacar la conversación de mi cabeza, pensar que Nico y Honoka estuvieran en una relación me hacía sentir extraña y con un malestar.

Realmente no me gustaba esta sensación.

 **Con esto terminamos este capítulo, el próximo ya está en proceso así que se demorará menos xD!, lamento si lo encontraron lento y aburrido, pero a medidas que avanzamos se sabrá todos los conflictos de nuestras protagonistas y cada vez falta poco para la llegada de nuestra pajarita (el próximo capítulo). Nos estamos leyendo y de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**


End file.
